Through the Looking Glass
foi o vigésimo segundo, vigésimo terceiro e último episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 71º e 72º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar em 23 de Maio de 2007. Jack e os sobreviventes começam as tentativas de contatar o navio de resgate de Naomi. Sinopse Tempo Real Ben recebe uma chamada da Estação Espelho que diz a ele que Charlie está na estação e que Juliet contou a eles sobre ela. Ben então percebe que Karl avisou os sobreviventes para impedir o ataque ao acampamento. Ele envia Mikhail para a estação para cuidar da situação enquanto ele se prepara para encontrar com Jack e os sobreviventes a caminho da Torre de Rádio. Richard questiona se não deveria ir junto de Ben, mas ele ordena que Richard leve os outros para O Templo. Alex, então, pergunta se pode ir junto e Ben concorda, dizendo que seria ótimo. Enquanto caminha com Alex, Ben revela que a razão pela qual ele permitiu Alex vir junto é que ele a deixaria com sua "nova família". Enquanto caminham, Mikhail chama Ben no rádio e pergunta o que está acontecendo, por que a estação está funcionando e há pessoas ali que seguem ordens de Ben em bloquear as comunicações, incluindo a dos Outros. Ben pede para que Mikhail confie nele, que a Ilha e Jacob quiseram assim. Ben pede, então, para que Mikhail mate todos os três e deixe a estação. em pé diante da cova coletiva.]] Locke acorda dentro da cova coletiva da DHARMA e percebe que levou um tiro. Ele tenta se levantar, mas está inapto a mover suas pernas. Locke, visivelmente incrédulo, se arrasta até alcançar a arma que está num coldre de um trabalhador da DHARMA. Ele verifica para ter certeza de que a arma está carregada, então aponta-a para sua cabeça, pronto para atirar. Quando ele está quase puxando o gatilho, Walt aparece olhando para a cova. O garoto ordena a Locke que solte a arma. Walt diz a Locke que ele ainda tem um trabalho a fazer. Liderados por Jack, os sobreviventes estão indo para a torre de comunicações para desligar a transmissão de Rousseau. Naomi mostra a Jack como usar seu telefone via satélite em caso de acontecer algo com ela. Enquanto os sobreviventes estão caminhando, eles ouvem uma explosão em seu acampamento na praia, mas veem apenas duas das três esperadas explosões, fazendo com que Rose e Sun acreditem que o plano falhou e ficam extremamente preocupadas com seus maridos. Jack convence todos a continuarem. Depois, conversando com Kate, Sawyer decide voltar à praia para ajudar Sayid, Jin e Bernard. Juliet se oferece para voltar com Sawyer, e então mente a Jack sobre um esconderijo com armas, e o doutor então os deixa ir. Juliet beija Jack. Logo depois, Hurley tenta seguir Sawyer, mas ele dispensa sua ajuda. Cerca de uma hora antes da torre, eles são interceptados por Ben e Alex, e Ben pede para falar com Jack. Ben informa a Jack que Naomi não é quem ela diz ser, e que se conseguir fazer contato com seu barco, isto será desastroso para todos na Ilha. Ben diz a Jack que o doutor tem um minuto para pegar o telefone de Naomi e trazê-lo a Ben, ou Tom e o resto de seu grupo na praia iriam atirar em Jin, Bernard e Sayid. Jack recusa e pelo walkie-talkie de Ben ouve-se três tiros. Visivelmente angustiado, Jack bate em Ben até o ponto em que suas mãos ficam machucadas e leva-o até os sobreviventes. Como Ben está caido ao chão, Rousseau aproxima-se. Ben diz a Alex que Rousseau é sua mãe, e elas têm seu encontro formal pela primeira vez. As duas, então, amarram os pulsos de Ben e eles continuam em direção à torre. Durante a caminhada, Naomi vê a luz verde em seu telefone e diz a Jack que Charlie foi bem-sucedido, pois o mecanismo de bloqueio não está mais ativo. Na torre, Jack ouve Hurley zombando dos Outros no walkie-talkie de Ben e eles logo fazem contato. Hurley confirma que todos os sobreviventes estão vivos e bem. Rousseau desativa sua mensagem de resgate na sala de controle da torre. Naomi tenta usar o telefone lá dentro, mas não consegue sinal, então segue para fora. Na hora que Naomi consegue estabelecer conexão, ela cái ao chão, com uma faca em suas costas. Os sobreviventes vêem que foi Locke quem atirou a faca e o caçador aponta então um revólver para Jack. Locke diz a Jack para afastar-se do telefone ou irá matá-lo. Jack tenta pegar o telefone, mas Locke atira no chão próximo a ele, mas Jack mesmo assim o pega. Locke diz a Jack que o doutor não deveria fazer esta ligação e vai embora caminhando. Jack comunica-se com um homem chamado Minkowski no barco de Naomi e que estaria mandando alguém à ilha imediatamente. Amarrado em uma árvore, Ben assiste os sobreviventes celebrarem. para matar Ryan Pryce.]] Os Outros chegam e vão procurando as tendas sem saberem que estão sendo vigiados por Sayid, Jin e Bernard. Quando eles veem que as tendas estão vazias, Jin e Bernard atiram em seus montes de dinamite. Jin erra o tiro, mas acerta dois deles antes de todos serem desarmados, amarrados e amordaçados. Quando Ben fala com Tom pelo walkie-talkie, três tiros são ouvidos pelo rádio, mas Tom revela, posteriormente, que os tiros foram na areia e nenhum dos três sobreviventes foram mortos. Sawyer e Juliet estão olhando das árvores. Repentinamente, Hurley surge do meio da floresta com a Kombi da DHARMA recuperada, atropelando e matando Ryan Pryce. Sawyer sorrateiramente pega sua arma e distrai um Outro enquanto Sayid o derruba e mata-o. Finalmente, Sawyer atira em Tom dizendo "isto é por ter raptado o garoto na jangada", morrendo assim o último dos três Outros que sobreviveram ao ataque na praia. era.]] Charlie, enquanto está amarrado e espancado, é interrogado por Bonnie e Greta. Ele explica que Juliet falou a ele sobre o Espelho, lembrando da visão de Desmond sobre o interruptor abaixo da luz piscante. Desmond acorda na canoa, que flutua acima da estação Espelho. Desmond percebe que Charlie desceu para a estação com intenção de desligar o equipamento. Neste momento, balas acertam a canoa, pois Mikhail está atirando da praia. Desmond nada até a estação e Charlie diz para que ele se esconda antes que Bonnie e Greta o percebam. Logo, Bonnie e Greta saem da sala após terem ouvido a voz de Charlie, mas ele alega que estava cantando sozinho. Desmond esconde-se em um armário próximo. Logo a seguir, Mikhail aparece na estação e diz a Bonnie e Greta para que abrissem mão de Charlie, o qual elas mantinham em cativeiro. Mikhail pega o rádio e fala com Ben sobre o motivo de ele matar a todos. As duas mulheres eram as únicas que sabiam o código para desarmar o sinal de bloqueio. Mikhail atira e mata Greta, e logo atira em Bonnie devido ao fato de ela ter tentado fugir. Quando ele está para finalizá-la, Desmond aparece, atirando um arpão no peito de Mikhail. Antes de Desmond aproximar-se de Bonnie, Charlie a convence a dá-lo o código para desabilitar o sinal. O código é o tom numérico num teclado de computador equivalente à música Good Vibrations dos Beach Boys, e que foi aparentemente programado por um músico. Charlie entra na sala de comunicação e digita o código, desativando o bloqueio. Como Desmond havia ido pegar o equipamento de mergulho para saírem da estação, Charlie nota o aparecimento de uma transmissão de vídeo, pertencente a Penelope. Ela então o questiona, e Charlie responde com seu nome e que era sobrevivente do Vôo 815; e quando Penelope diz o seu nome, Charlie a reconhece e chama por Desmond. Penny ouve o nome que Charlie chamou e pergunta-o sobre ele. Charlie questiona Penny sobre o barco na costa, mas ela diz que não tem nenhum barco lá e que não conhece ninguém chamada Naomi. Quando Desmond atende à chamada de Charlie, ele percebe que o corpo de Mikhail desapareceu. Neste momento, Charlie vê Mikhail do lado de fora segurando uma granada. Charlie então fecha a porta hermética da sala de comunicação para salvar Desmond e o resto da estação. A granada explode, quebrando a janela e inundando a sala. Como a água apressa-se para dar conclusão ao destino de Charlie, o músico escreve na palma de sua mão "NOT PENNY´S BOAT" ("NÃO É O BARCO DE PENNY") e mostra a Desmond. Enquanto Charlie está se afogando, ele faz o sinal da cruz e, então, morre. Flash-forward (Dezembro/2007) Aparecendo despenteado e severamente deprimido, Jack está sentado em um avião. Após ter seu pedido de drinque recusado, ele percebe um artigo em um jornal, na qual ele o rasga. Ele então é visto em um carro que está estacionado na Ponte Sixth Street, chorando enquanto olha o recorte de jornal. Ele faz uma ligação para alguém, mas somente cái na caixa de recados. Após deixar uma mensagem, ele sái do veículo. O Doutor então sobe no muro da ponte e prepara-se para pular, quando um violento acidente de carro ocorre. Ele então corre para salvá-los. Depois, Jack está sendo suturado no hospital quando uma mulher visivelmente grávida entra; era sua ex-esposa Sarah, alegando que ainda está na lista de contatos de emergência de Jack. Ela pergunta-o se está bêbado, mas ele nega. Sarah questiona o que ele estava fazendo dirigindo às 2 da manhã, mas ele muda de assunto e a pergunta se ela pode lhe dar uma carona. Ela diz que "isto não seria apropriado", e sái da sala. No dia seguinte, Jack está na frente da cama da mulher do acidente. Jack pega algumas pílulas de oxicodona, quando Dr. Hamill, o novo chefe da cirurgia entra. A mulher teve uma lesão na espinha e Jack quer operá-la. Hamill não aceita e diz para ele ir para casa descansar. Algum tempo depois, Jack está dirigindo enquanto ouve Nirvana com o recorte de jornal em uma de suas mãos. Ele estaciona, e novamente liga para alguém de seu telefone celular, mas somente cái na caixa de recados. Jack atravessa a rua distraidamente e entra em um salão de funerais. O caixão está fechado e ninguém está lá. O diretor do funeral aparece e informa a Jack que ele é o único que apareceu. Ele então pergunta se Jack era um amigo ou da família do falecido, mas Jack responde que não é nem um nem outro. Quando ele pergunta se ele deseja que o caixão seja aberto, Jack responde que não e o diretor deixa a sala. Jack põe a mão sob o caixão, profundamente triste. Ele então vira e deixa o local. Jack está em uma farmácia tentando pegar sua prescrição do refil de oxicodona, mas a atendente diz que ele usou todos seus refis. Enquanto ele argumenta com a farmacêutica, é reconhecido como o herói do jornal. Jack nega ser um herói. Então entrega à farmacêutica outra falsa prescrição de seu pai. Quando ela tenta ligar para confirmar a prescrição, Jack sái furioso e irritado, derrubando um suporte com óculos de sol que está em seu caminho. Impossibilitado de conseguir legalmente, Jack rouba o suprimento de oxicodona de seu hospital. Quando ele está saindo da sala de medicamentos, Jack está visivelmente intoxicado, possivelmente drogado. Hamill pergunta a ele o que está fazendo e Jack responde que está tentando saber como foi a cirurgia. Hamill então diz que deixou mensagens em sua caixa de recados, mas Jack alega que seu telefone estava quebrado. Hamill diz a ele que a cirurgia foi um sucesso e que a paciente está bem, e que a mulher lembrou que viu um homem que estava para pular de uma ponte, e isso foi o motivo dela perder o controle do carro. Hamil começa a questionar Jack sobre como ele chegou no acidente tão rápido. Jack começa a falar descontroladamente sobre quanto tempo ele trabalhava naquele hospital e de como Hamill não sabia nada sobre ele muito menos sobre o que Jack já tinha passado. Hamill pergunta a ele o quanto ele havia bebido. Jack faz uma piada dizendo que se o doutor pegasse eu pai, Dr. Christian Shephard, e o filho estivesse tão bêbado quanto seu o pai então Dr. Hamill poderia demiti-lo. Jack é visto em seu apartamento, que está cheio de lixo, mapas e atlas. Enquanto bebe uma garrafa de tequila, ele finalmente consegue falar com a pessoa para quem tanto e desesperadamente telefonou. Eles concordam em encontrar-se no aeroporto, "ela sabe onde". Do lado de fora do portão no final da pista de decolagem do aeroporto, um carro estaciona atrás do carro de Jack e então uma mulher sai do carro, Kate Austen. Kate pergunta porque Jack a ligou; e então ele a mostra o recorte de jornal. Kate questiona o porque ela iria ao funeral, então Jack confessa que estava voando muito. Toda sexta à noite, Jack estava usando o "Passe de Ouro" que a Oceanic aparentemente deu a ele e talvez à todos os outros sobreviventes da queda. Em cada vôo ele tem esperança de que o avião irá cair e ele retornará a ilha. O doutor diz que não se preocupa com mais ninguém a bordo, que a cada turbulência ele reza para que volte à Ilha. Jack diz a Kate que está doente de mentir e que foi um erro eles deixarem a ilha. Austen diz que tem ir porque "ele" irá questionar onde ela estava. Jack diz a Kate que eles não deveriam deixar que isto ocorra; e ela não concorda, dizendo que isto não pode ser mudado. Kate então vai para o carro e sai dirigindo, enquanto Jack grita "nós devemos voltar" por diversas vezes. Curiosidades Geral * O nome do episódio é pelo motivo de os sobreviventes enviarem a mensagem através do Espelho('Through the Looking Glass'). * Os produtores executivos, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse, que também escreveram este episódio, fizeram as vozes separadas de camafeu. Damon, como o capitão desculpando-se pela turbulência; Carlton, como o narrador jornalístico do "Action 8 News" descrevendo o acidente de carro. * O telefone de Jack no "flash-forwards" é um Motorola KRZR. O KRZR foi lançado no 4º Trimestre de 2006. * O nome do salão de funerais que Jack vai é "Hoffs/Drawlar," que é um anagrama para "flash forward". * A placa do carro de Kate é 4QKD695 * A placa do carro de Jack é 25AQ321 * O código de área de Kate é 310 e pode estar localizado em Malibu, Santa Monica, West Los Angeles, a área deSouth Bay do distrito de Los Angeles (incluindo Torrance, Manhattan Beach, Hermosa Beach, Redondo Beach, San Pedro) South Los Angeles ou a ilha de Catalina. * O símbolo da estação Espelho é um Coelho Branco, outra referência a série Alice no País das Maravilhas. * Depois de Jack quase ter sido atropelado por um carro, quando caminhava para o funeral, o primeiro carro a passar por ele é uma viatura da polícia de Los Angeles. * Desmond mergulha na água com o escrito de Charlie para Claire, escrito com uma caneta Sharpie, o que não era esperado. * A faca que Locke usa para esfaquear Naomi se assemalha a uma SOG Navy Seal Knife, ou uma SOG Seal Pup. . * Os números audíveis que Bonnie diz a Charlie como o código são: 5 4 5 8 7 7 5 5 4 3 7 7 6 ? 1 1 ? . * Pryce diz 'sayonara' (Japonês) a Jin (coreano). * Se acredita que todos os Outros enviados à ilha para promover a emboscada foram mortos quanto Hurley, Sawyer, e Juliet chegaram ao acampamento dos Losties. Pryce havia dito a Ben que ele e seus dez melhores homens poderiam fazê-lo ao cair da noite, diferente do plano original. Se isto for verdade, deveriam haver onze Outros na cilada, com sete mortos na explosão e logo três depois, deixando uma incógnita. * Quando Charlie está se afogando ele faz o sinal da cruz com sua mão esquerda, o que é deduzido pelo plano de fundo. * Dr. Hamill menciona que a mulher envolvida no acidente com o carro seria operada por um certo Dr. Gary Nadler. Nadler é o sobrenome de Bernard. *Tom foi morto por Sawyer. Artigo do Jornal O artigo de jornal que Jack carrega consigo no flash-forward aparenta dizer: * O artigo é de 5 de Abril, 2007, edição da Los Angeles Times, confirmada pelo May 24 2007 artigo em Los Angeles Times. * Com alguma extrapolação, o segundo parágrafo no artigo pode ser lido como descrevendo um suicídio: "Ted alguém, um vigia da Tower, confirma ter ouvido ruídos altos do quarto da vítima. Preocupado com a segurança dos outros (moradores), ele adentra o aposento e descobre um corpo pendurado por uma trave no ???quarto." Os "ruídos altos" indicam que na verdade pode não ter havido um suicídio, mas ainda um assassinato feito para se assemelhar a um suicídio. * Possíveis referências ao recentemente anunciado Grand Avenue Project, que colocariam os flash-forwards muitos anos daqui, possivelmente após a data de finalização em 2010. ** É possível que as sentenças digam: "na construção estabelecida na Grand Avenue" ou algo similar, o que indicaria o fato bem antes de 2010 (especialmente considerando o jornal de 5 de Abril de 2007) * "Ted", "The Tower", e "beam" são todas referências aos personagens centrais ou locações de Stephen King séries do livro ''The Dark Tower'' , e outros livros que aludem a Dark Tower, como também Hearts in Atlantis. Notícias da TV * A mulher era uma 'não-identificada' de 42 anos de idade e seu filho. ** Mas depois Jack se refere a ela como "Arlen" Referências Culturais * " ":O código necessário era a melodia principal da música dos Beach Boys, como feito por Charlie. * " ": Jack está ouvindo à essa música do Nirvana à caminho do funeral. A música poderia estar no rádio em memória a Kurt Cobain, que morreu em 5 de Abril - sendo Abril o mês em que o flash-forward ocorre. * : Hurley menciona que Jack estaria usando o telefone satélite para se ´´comunicar com sua casa." * : Rose faz Bernard repetir que ele é um dentista, não Rambo. * : O título do episódio é uma referência a este clássico livro de . Veja também: Possíveis referências culturais para "Through the Looking Glass" Temas Recorrentes *'Destino de Charlie': Charlie sacrifica-se para que todos possam ser salvos. *'Acidente de Carro': Jack salva uma mulher e seu filho de 8 anos depois dele próprio causar o acidente. Ele é chamado de 'herói' por várias pessoas. *'Sarah': Sarah Shephard é exibida grávida. *'Obituário': O obituário atesta que a pessoa em questão morreu às 4 AM (16hs). *'Tapa-olho': Nós vemos Mikhail Bakunin sem o seu tapa-olho. *'Locke': Nós descobrimos que Locke está vivo com um close do seu olho. *'Juliet': Juliet usa coral branco para marcar as tendas *'Teclado': As teclas no bloqueador de sinal são numeradas 1-16 em um padrão 4x4. *'8 pontos': Jack teve 8 pontos em sua testa. *'15 mortes': 15 pessoas morrem neste episódio. *'Suicídio': Tanto Locke quanto Jack cogitam suicídio neste episódio, mas eles mudam de idéia. Charlie deixou que se afogasse. Sawyer, Juliette e Hurley embarcam em uma "missão suicída" para salvar os 3 no acampamento. Ben avisa que se Jack usar o telefone para chamar um resgate irá matar a todos. *'Livre Arbítrio condicionado por fato presumido': Charlie aceita sua morte como inevitável procurando salvar os outros sobreviventes, e morre dando desfecho à previsão de Desmond, desistindo de escapar à morte ainda mais uma vez (mesmo que escapar da escotilha fosse bem possível). *'Número de telefone': O número do telefone da Kate é 310-555-0148. *'Um novo Sawyer': Agora com sua motivação original acabada, Sawyer para de ser a pessoa que era e para de usar apelidos para as pessoas. Ele chama Kate e Hurley pelos seus nomes reais. *'O futuro de Jack': No flash-forward, nós vemos Jack morando sozinho, deprimido e isolado. *'Charlie Católico': Charlie faz uma cruz quando morre. *'Data no jornal''': A data do jornal é 5 de Abril de 2007. 4 + 5 + 07 = 16. Técnicas Literárias * O episódio tem um flash-forward no lugar de um usual flashback. isto não foi revelado até o final do episódio. * O momento anterior à tentativa de suicídio de Locke, Walt, que estava presumivelmente longe da Ilha, aparece para ele, sem parecer abalado com a situação, e ainda o dá instruções. * No flash-forward, Jack foi o herói que salvou a filha dos destroços queimando. Entretanto, é revelado depois que foi ele quem causou o acidente. * Após finalmente deixar à ilha, Jack diz que foi um erro e que ele gostaria de voltar. * Jack se torna seu pai, o cirurgião irresponsável e bêbado, e Kate pára de tentar fugir e volta à sua casa. * Indo para baixo da água, e subindo dela, é um símbolo comum de batismo entre escritores. Charlie, Desmond, e Mikhail, todos fizeram isso. Charlie salvou os Losties, Desmond fez um segundo forte contato com Penny, e Mikhail "revive de novo". Notas de Produção * Os produtores executivos, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse, que também escreveram este episódio, fazem vozes separadas. Damon, como o capitão se desculpando pelas turbulências no avião; Carlton, como o locutor fora de cena no "Action 8 News" descrevendo a acidente dos carros. *Pela terceira e final vez nesta temporada, todos os principais personagens creditados aparecem. * Malcolm David Kelley e Julie Bowen aparecem ambos no episódio mas não foram relatados pela prévia da ABC. *O episódio apresenta diversos novos temas musicais, incluindo um tema memorável e principal da ilha. * A barba de Jack é notavelmente preta no presente (2007) e para dar ênfase a isso o editor ressaltou uma cena durante o passado (2004) na ilha onde seus pêlos são claramente cinzas. *Malcolm David Kelley foi filmado num ângulo superior, mascarando seu óbvio crescimento. Similares filmagens foram usadas nas temporadas anteriores em Three Minutes e Live Together, Die Alone. Perguntas não respondidas * Seria a aparição de Walt para Locke uma manifestação de Jacob? *Qual tarefa no Canadá Bonnie e Greta deveriam executar? *Por que Tom desobedeceu Ben? *O que aconteceu entre o momento em que Danielle gravou a fita e em que ela deu a luz? *Por que Danielle não morreu ao dar a luz na ilha? Ela é especial ou é pelo fato de ter concebido fora da Ilha, como Claire? *Por que no flash-forward Jack fala ao doutor Hamill para trazer seu pai Cristian, e que se ele estivesse mais bêbado que seu pai ele poderia demiti-lo, se supostamente Cristian está morto? R: Jack podia estar delirando. Ou também podia ser uma das jogadas dos produtores para parecer um Flashback. Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio Through the Looking Glass Categoria:Centrado em Jack